I want your bite
by ItsHidingInsideMe
Summary: Sasuke has over-stepped his boundries with the lovely Sakura, finally pushing her over the edge. All she needed was a little one on one with her old Master, right? Things start out with some drinks. Maybe a little more? Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you fucking serious?" Sakura shouted almost violently. The vibrantly pink haired girl scowled as Sasuke stood in front of her. "Shut up you worthless, spineless asshole!" she shouted as he opened his mouth to speak.

Having just found out that her oh so true love had cheated, Sakura went into heavy bitch mode. For seven months she had been walked on, hit and starved to make this man happy and he went behind her back to not only fuck one, but two of the only females in Kanoha she hated.

There was a resounding _thwak! _As her hand connected with his face. Her face was stained with the obvious anger she felt towards the younger Uchiha.

"I have dealt with you longer than ANY of those sluts you fucked behind my back would have. You think you can use me and just walk all over me the rest of my life. Well fuck you, I'm done with this!"

Sasuke growled. She couldn't leave _him_! She wouldn't survive. He had gotten her a job in the finest hospital around. He had given her a place to stay when she had nowhere and now she was just going to leave him?

"You can't leave me! You can't take care of yourself you little bitch! And like you never once cheated on me."

Sakura froze and turned to face him. "I never _once_ cheated on you Sasuke. And you know why? Because I had you and I didn't see the point to go and have sex with other people when I was perfectly satisfied with what I was getting from you." She shook her head. "You just never were worth it I guess."

With that the young girl slammed the door behind herself as she left. Saskura really had no place to go. Nowhere she felt she would be safe. The ponk haired woman grabbed her phone and made a quick call. This would be interesting.

Kakashi blinked as the small cellular device on his nightstand started going off. Not that it was late by any means but he just hadn't been expecting a call. The name flashing the identy shocked him further.

"Well hello Sakura. Its quite a surprise to get a call from you at this hour."

Sakura bit her lip on the other end of the phone trying to think of something to say. She hadn't been allowed to talk to Kakashi for the months she had been with Sasuke. He just didn't allow it since he hated the older man a lot more than he cared to admit during their school years. Sakura sighed. "Would you like to go out for drinks with me. I really needd your help with something and you're the only one who understands Sasuke better than all of us."

Kakashi's mind was reeling. Seven months without a word and suddenly his young team members were calling him and asking for advice. He would have been insulted if he didn't miss them all so much.

"I'll be at the Desert Rose in a few. I'll have Temari bok us some decent seating when I get there." He told her as he said good bye and hung up the phone. He could tell something was wrong but he couldn't quite place a finger on it.

_This could be interesting for all of us I do believe. I'll hold back on calling Naruto. _ He thought to himself before getting ready and heading out the door.

Sakura entered the small club/bar her friend Temari ran. It was a successful little thing created to be a haven for working ninja and traveling ambassadors between Kanoha and Gaara's village. They blonde smiled when she saw Sakura. "I got you and Kakashi some really private seating in the back. Where I used to put you and Sasuke so you can find it." She kissed Sakura's cheek and went to the next people that walked through the door.

Sakura made her way to her usual seating, finding her exeedingly attractive former sensei leaning back casually in his seat. She sat down across of from him. Sakura couldn't help but notice how instead of the usual updo he did, it was down now. The black t-shirt clung to his upper frame just enhough to show that he still had defination as a ninja of his status with years upon years of training. The light faded pants hung off his hips just right to make her look twice. _That is your old teacher you little perv!_ She cursed at herself. _ You're hear to talk, not oggle your old sensei._

She cleared her throat. "I-I want to apologize for not talking to you these past months… Sasuke and I started dating and he just got… Controlling about it.." She said quietly. She looked up, her emerald eyes meeting his. Kakashi drew his mask down from his face and smiled in a relaxed fashion.

"You're fine Sakura." He stated calmly. His former student had grown into a true woman in the ammount of time he hadn't been able to see her. The only subtle curves she had had wer now more than he could take his eyes from. The shirt clung to her like a second a skin and for a moment he was jealous of what Sasuke had… or had _had_. At least at one point. Her soft pink hair flutter in layers down her shoulder and framed her face in an elegant fashion. The short black shorts she wore showed off the hairless, shapely legs of his old corhort and he had to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat.

"It would seem that you have grown Sakura. Sasuke is lucky to have you."

Skaura shook her head, "You have it all wrong. I broke up with Sasuke before I called you… He cheated on me.. Not once but quite a few times with both Ino and Karin." She rubbed her face and sighed in her discontentment at the situation as it rushed back to her. "I just don't see why. I gave him everything. I changed for him, I starved and put up with his low tolerance bullshit and he just cheated on me."

Kakashi was at a loss for words. Nothing came to mind. He shook his head. "Sasuke feels as though you belong to him. Like property. Not like you are a real person with feelings. To him, sleeping around just meant that he was happy."

"He was jealous and possive Master Kakashi. He would hit me if I spoke back to him in anyway that he deemed rude." She rested her fore head on the table and ordered a drink. Her old master's eyebrow went up. "That's a strong drink Sakura. I don't think that's a good idea." He stated dryly. In all honesty he wanted to see how Sakura could handle drinkingin her emotional state. She tended to show her true feeling when in an intoxicated state.

Sakura down the glass quickly and looked at Kakashi. "I'll pay for yours if you want to do shots with me. I'm going to have fun tonight and you should join me." She stated. Sakura was looking forward to spending this evening with her old friend and mentor. She licked her lips unconsciously as mental image of them together swirled in her head for a moment.

Kakashi was curious to know what she was thinking about but he would more than likely find out later. Several shots later (of course.) Kakashi stretched and stood up and held his hand out to Sakura. "Would you care for me to walk you home or would you like to dance?" He asked in his charming demeanor.

Sakura rubbed her head. That first drink hit her pretty hard on her empty stomach and then the quick, numerous shots threw her way off. She swayed slightly as she gripped his hand.

"Come dance with me then I can go home." She giggled as she slurred slightly. Kakashi smirked lightly as he led her to the dancefloor and spun her lightly into his arms.

It was a steady beat and hypnotizing to her drunken senses. She moved with a fluid and seductive grace as she moved her body with Kakashi's before slowly over time, beginning to press and move against him.

The older man panted as he returned the favor. This would be fun.

**A/N:**

**Well, it certainly has been awhile.**

**I hope you have enjoyed my writing improvements as much as I have. This is only the first installment of a two- maybe three part story.**

**3 ItsHidingInsideMe-**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**This is the second part ofmy story. Ithink it s bound to have sexy-time in it so be warned. Kak-Saku X-rated goodness. Not gonna say its my best work but I'm trying.**

**This story is dedicated to Red Lips 'nd Cloudy Eyes :hearts: **

The sounds of hypnotic music convinced them to move against eachother, building up tot small smoldering fire they had started inside. Sakura moved her hips against his, illiciting a sharp sound from the man in front of her. His hands traced over lower back lightly as he pulled her closer and brushed his lips over her neck. The pink haired kunoichi bit her lip, the move was almost innocent and it drew a smirk from her old sensei.

His hand slipped lower down her waist and gave her ass a playful squeeze, loving every sound he was drawing from his former student.

"Let's go Sakura." He whispered in his most seductive manner. "I'll take you home now." His and Sakura's eyes widened as they turned and saw Sasuke standing there. A look of sheer disbelief on his face. Sakura laughed and pulled and on Kakashi's hands to get him to follow her.

"As much as I would love to destroy Sasuke's manhood by letting him see me and you," she stated. "I would rather we finish this someplace a little more private." Her voice purred in his ear and nearly drove him insane as he picked her up and flashed out to his place quickly.

Sakura's lips were on his almost instantly, crashing roughly. The silver haired male twisted her around so she was pressed to the wall, drawing her legs up around his waist he held her there as his teeth marked her neck. Biting the girl hard.

Sakura moaned as she felt his teeth on her neck and moved her hips down against his unconciously. He growled and kissed her again, the roughness not leaving his demeanor.

His student tugged at his shirt and threw it to the side as she finished removing it from him, running her hand over his chest as he ground his hips up into hers. Kakashi's hands slid up her thighs and undid the button holding her shorts shorts closed and removed them from her.

She kicked them to the side and leaned her head back against the wall so he could easily reach her neck. His lips latched onto the sensitive skin and sucked on it. Sakura didn't know how much more of it she could take. Her body burned with a desire to feel him, feel his hands and his lips everywhere.

He dropped her on his bed uncerimoniously and pulled her top off, kissing down her chest softly. A small whimper of want escaped her lips as Kakashi tugged her bra down her shoulders and off her chest. He latched onto the small pink bud on her chest, his tongue flicking over the sensitive nub and sending obvious shivers down the young girl's spine. Sakura gripped a handful of the silver locks and pressed her body up against his.

"K-Kakashi…" She panted lightly. "Please, I-I need more of you." Her begging mader him harden significantly. His hand found its way down her stomach and rubbed her through the thin material over her core.

"That's it Sa-ku-ra. Beg." He told her as he bit her left breast. His young kunoichi moaned and writhed beneath in the most pleasing of manner. "Oh god Kakashi! Fuck me! P-Please just fuck me!"

She gasped as he suddenly removed her panties and he was over her with his pants removed. Kakashi rubbed the tip over her lower lips teasingly and kissed her deeply as he pushed into her quickly. She arched against him, her mouth open and breathing heavily. He pinned her hands down, his finger threading through hers as he slowly started moving.

Sakura closed her eyes. The feeling of him moving slowly was enough to drive her mind insane. "F-Faster dammit!" the young kunoichi hooked her legs behind his as she lifted her hips and forced him deeper. Kakashi groaned and buried his face in her neck as he sped up, his hips moving quickly between her legs. Sakura gasped, begging for more. Her pleading was driving him more insane. Kakashi's thrusting became rougher and more animalistic as his fingers dug into her hips.

~.::.~

_I think I should know, how. To make love to something innocent_

_Without leaving my fingerprints._

_Oh._

_Oh no. L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce._

_~.::.~_

Sakura was bording on screaming as Kakashi's rough movement drove her closer to edge.

It ended almost too quickly. The older man gripped her hips roughly and bit down on her arched neck as she came, he followed soon afterwards.

Sakura panted and looked up at him. "Well… That was fun." She smiled lightly and rested her head abck on the pillow. Kakashibrushed his lips over forehead and nodded.

"Sasuke was a fool to let someone like you go. You're amazing Sakura."

Maybe there was alight foreshadowing of things to come but right then, Sakura couldn't have been happier.

**A/N:**

**WELL .**

**I was thinking I could make a chapter story later based on this. Not sure. Hope you guys enjoy. I'll re-write it later if I need to. :heart:**


	3. Authors note

**Well that last chapter sucked. **

**Iwill redo eventually. It was hardto try and write that while teachers stood over my shoulder….**

**I love you all, just bare with me.**


End file.
